


trust

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Buckle up kids, Feral Behavior, Feral Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Knotting, M/M, Nesting, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Purring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, also growling and grunting because he's geralt, dont worry there is also real lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: geralt knows he's weird. jaskier is very okay with it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 32
Kudos: 941





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> part one is entirely fun backstory and some plot! skip to part two for the filth if you're just here for the porn.

if someone had asked him six months ago where he planned on spending his winter, jaskier’s answer would have been the same as any other year. he’d find some noblewoman or nobleman who needed some good sex for a season and hide from the frost there, of course. jaskier enjoyed his luxurious winters, almost as much as he enjoyed the rush of events and parties once spring cleared out the snow from the roads. he’d sing and play his lute, sleep around a bit, and eventually he and geralt would find one another and set off on the road for the rest of the seasons.

this winter, however, was different. jaskier and geralt had started fucking, and jaskier found himself reluctant to give that up. geralt was a good lover, he communicated well, almost always made sure jaskier came first (if not multiple times), and his stamina was awe inspiring. jaskier was lost in thought about a particular night where he’d fucked geralt until dawn in a hayloft when the witcher cleared his throat.

“yes?” jaskier looked down at geralt, which was surprising in and of itself. geralt had allowed jaskier to ride roach as they’d come to the mountains, citing jaskier’s inappropriate footwear as his reason. 

“you know that i can smell when you’re horny, right?” the witcher asked, sounding and looking amused. geralt was holding roach’s reigns, leading her along the path that led to the witcher keep, kaer morhen.

“well, now i do,” jaskier huffed, running his fingers through roach’s mane. the mare was calm as geralt led her along the rocky path, trusting the witcher to lead her on a stable route. “wait, hold on, always?” jaskier asked, sounding affronted.

geralt grinned, turning to look back at jaskier. “always. how else do you think i always know?”

“i assumed it was something weird and witchery, but-” jaskier stopped, clutching his chest dramatically. “wait a fucking minute! how am i to spend months locked in a castle full of witchers? geralt, i can not contain myself for an entire season! and besides, you said-”

“i know what i said, jaskier,” geralt cut his bard off, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. “don’t worry about the others. we’ve been witchers longer than you’ve been alive, and we’ve spent every winter together. do you really think we’ve never heard each other fuck? and besides, the room i stay in here is separated from everyone else. i told you how i get… i hope you’ve taken it seriously.”

“well, bit late now if i hadn’t, eh?” jaskier looked up as he spoke, and just as the fog cleared enough for him to catch a clear view of kaer morhen. he whistled quietly. “you know, geralt, you never told me it was beautiful up here. just that it was cold. and frankly, i don’t know why i’m surprised.”

geralt let out a sigh that sounded like he was suffering, and let jaskier babble for the remaining half an hour of their trek through the mountainous woods.

~

“you owe me ten crowns,” eskel elbowed lambert as he spoke, eyeing geralt with amusement as he helped jaskier down from roach’s back. 

“fuck off,” lambert grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. neither of them were overly surprised, but lambert was impressed geralt had the balls to actually bring his bard along with him to kaer morhen for an entire winter.

“i can hear both of you,” geralt called out, surprising jaskier. the bard’s human hearing hadn’t picked up their brief exchanged, but geralt’s enhanced senses certainly had. “and you both owe me ten crowns. not to mention how much you owe vesemir for making him listen to your bickering.”

geralt was grinning as he approached his brothers, breaking any awkwardness that might have been felt. jaskier stood back as the three hugged and punched each other’s arms, eskel and geralt both laughing when geralt managed to sling lambert over his shoulder.

“boys. no matter how old they get, they never change,” a voice came from over jaskier’s shoulder, and he jumped before turning to see vesemir. jaskier had met the other three witchers before, but had never been to kaer morhen to see them in their most comfortable environment. “nearly three centuries between them, and they still act like pups.”

jaskier laughed, nodding as eskel and geralt started trying to wrestle one another to the ground. “they really do. i’ve never seen them act like this,” he cocked his head to the side, amused at seeing the witchers in what was apparently their natural state of chaos.

“come. i’ll show you where you’ll be staying,” vesemir clapped a hand on jaskier’s shoulder, nearly knocking him over in the process. it was odd, to jaskier, to see someone of his aged appearance still be so strong. then again, vesemir was the oldest witcher jaskier had ever stumbled across.

“oh, i think i should wait for geralt, he and i, well, i-” jaskier was spared from going into detail when vesemir held up a hand, shaking his head.

“trust me, son, i know. i’ve spent a hundred winters with geralt. i know what he’s like,” vesemir started walking to the entrance, trusting jaskier to follow him as he spoke. “that, and his scent is all over you.”

jaskier blushed, stammering an apology as he followed vesemir up and into the keep.

~

an hour or so later found jaskier in a situation he’d never experienced before. the witchers, as it turned out, actually sat and had meals together during the winter. he wasn’t sure why this surprised him, but the familial air was comforting, and something he hadn’t experienced in a long time. 

eskel, lambert, and geralt were still gently bullying each other as they ate, and jaskier watched on with amusement. vesemir would join in on occasion, either telling them to settle down or devastating everyone with a witty jab of his own. jaskier hardly noticed geralt getting progressively closer to him, at least until their thighs were pressed firmly together. 

the conversation continued to flow naturally as everyone finished eating and had a final drink, but jaskier did notice that geralt was quieter. the witcher had slung his arm loosely around jaskier’s waist, holding him close. jaskier was never embarrassed by displays of affection, but he was a little surprised at geralt’s boldness. he was ready to chalk it up to geralt being comfortable around his brethren, until lambert touched him.

jaskier thought nothing of making a ridiculous penis joke, and the resulting roar of laughter. lambert, sitting on his other side, had slapped him on the back in a jovial manner. the sudden growl that tore itself from geralt’s chest actually shook jaskier a little. he felt the vibration from geralt’s chest against his side, and the growling didn’t stop even when the other witchers had stopped laughing.

“geralt,” eskel’s voice had a warning tone to it, and jaskier was shocked to notice a wooden training sword in eskel’s hand. geralt’s growl slowly tapered off, but now jaskier noticed he seemed to be baring his teeth. “hey now,” eskel picked up the wooden sword, pointing it at geralt. “don’t make me embarrass you in front of your bard.”

geralt seemed to settle down a bit at the threat, or at least put away his teeth and stopped growling. lambert had the good sense to scoot away, and vesemir let out a sigh.

“geralt, why don’t you go upstairs?” vesemir suggested, giving jaskier a meaningful look. jaskier, finding his voice again, caught on quickly.

“you’re right! i am full, and i’m very tired after the journey here. geralt, would you- oh!” jaskier gasped as he was swept up almost dizzyingly fast. geralt had hefted him up with one arm before sliding a hand under his knees and scooping him up entirely. “geralt, must you really?” jaskier blushed, but the other witchers just smirked at one another.

“goodnight, jaskier!” lambert called out once geralt’s back was turned, and he was halfway across the room. jaskier barely heard the crack of vesemir hitting lambert with the practice sword over the sound of geralt growling again.

~

a month or so ago, when the last leaves of fall had still clung to the trees, geralt had been laying with his head in jaskier’s lap. they had called it a night and set up camp a while ago, far enough from the road to not draw attention from passersby, but not far enough into the woods to attract any animals. the small fire geralt had started to cook a rabbit on was burning low, and jaskier had put away his lute for the night, instead carding his fingers gently through geralt’s hair.

“jaskier, i have something to ask you. or tell you, really,” geralt spoke softly, waiting until the bard had finished humming the last bars of his latest ballad. jaskier looked down at the docile witcher in his lap, brushing a few hairs from his face and humming thoughtfully.

“what’s that, geralt?” he asked, running his fingers idly over the short hair of the beard geralt had started to grow out again.

geralt opened his eyes, his pupils wide to provide better vision in the dim light of the fire. jaskier was always a little unsettled when geralt’s pupil’s were almost round, he was so used to the catlike slits.

“will you come with me to kaer morhen?” geralt’s voice was quiet, almost like he was nervous. it was odd to hear his witcher being anything other than confident, and jaskier tilted his head to the side. “for the winter, i mean,” geralt specified. “i know that i’d be happy to winter with you, and the others… they’d be happy to see you, too.”

jaskier smiled, running his fingers through geralt’s hair again. the invitation was a surprise, but certainly a pleasant one. “of course i’ll come with you. i don’t know where else i’d go, to be honest. my days of spending winters as a well fed concubine for noblewomen are, i believe, behind me,” jaskier laughed, and he saw a smile tug at the corners of geralt’s lips.

“before you agree entirely, though, you need to know everything,” geralt paused, pressing his lips together and looking thoughtful. for once, jaskier was quiet, letting geralt consider his words before he chose them.

“you know that i went through additional mutations,” geralt started, surprising jaskier. wherever the bard had expected the conversation to go, this certainly wasn’t it. “that’s why my hair is white, i’m faster and stronger than the other witchers, but there’s… more to it than that,” geralt paused, looking lost and a little embarrassed. 

“geralt, you’ve known me for long enough to know it would take quite a bit to scare me. the big bad white wolf doesn’t scare me,” jaskier tugged gently on geralt’s hair as he spoke, smiling down at him affectionately. “now, use your words. just tell me, before i start making wild assumptions and run for the hills.”

“it’s just that it’s… hard to explain to someone who hasn’t seen it before,” geralt continued slowly. he seemed a little more at ease as jaskier continued to stroke his hair, turning his head to look at the fire. “all of us get a little more… hm. bestial, let’s say, during the winter. we’re somewhere safe, where we don’t have to hide ourselves. because of my additional mutations, or at least we assume, i’m more…”

“animalistic?” jaskier supplied, when it seemed like geralt had given up on trying to find a word. geralt nodded before continuing.

“i don’t want you agreeing to come with me without knowing. i’ll be more protective, defensive of you. i might try to hide you away to keep you safe, because in my mind keeping you safe will mean tucking you away somewhere warm for the winter. i don’t speak as much, and i don’t have as much self control as i usually do. but i would never hurt you, i swear,” geralt’s tone was serious, but still laced with soft affection. jaskier tucked geralt’s hair behind his ear before sweeping it away from his neck, tracing his fingers along the back of it gently. 

“i know you wouldn’t. i trust you, geralt. whatever comes to pass, i’m sure i’ll be fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the filthiest filth i have ever written. please enjoy. (no beta, we die like witchers.)

jaskier had to hand it to himself for not squirming around as geralt carried him up the stairs and to the room the two of them would be sharing. vesemir had shown him to it earlier, so he was aware already that it was pretty much on the opposite side of the keep from where the other witchers were sleeping. the implication would have made a lesser man blush, but jaskier easily took it in stride that the others knew full well what he and geralt would be up to.

“geralt, as fun as this is, please do not let me hit my head on the wall,” jaskier slung an arm around geralt’s shoulders as he spoke, lifting himself a little to avoid the stone walls. geralt hummed, shifting his hold on jaskier effortlessly. “i know you aren’t feeling talkative, but at some point you’ll do something besides grunt and growl, won’t you?” jaskier asked, eyeing geralt with curiosity now.

when geralt didn’t bother replying, jaskier sighed in defeat. he held on until geralt pushed open the door to the room they were sharing, watching with amusement as geralt kicked it closed with a precision he admired. geralt sniffed audibly for a moment before a low rumble started in his chest. 

“what?” jaskier furrowed his brow as geralt delicately set him on his own two feet. “geralt, you really need to help me out here. three words or less. come on, i believe in you.” 

“smells wrong,” geralt grunted, pushing a bolt to lock the door. jaskier sniffed before realizing it was probably something his normal, human, senses wouldn’t be able to pick up on.

“right, okay, but what are we going to do about it?” jaskier put his hands on his hips, squinting in the dark of the room. “and, geralt, my dear, i know you can see in the dark. but i am, unfortunately, only human.”

geralt huffed, walking to the fireplace. jaskier didn’t see the movement, but knew right away that geralt had cast igni. the brief burst of flame as the logs in the fireplace caught brightened up the room, and jaskier walked over to the fire to warm his hands. it was barely a moment later that geralt was pressed against his back, nosing against his neck.

“can i help you?” jaskier smirked, placing his hands on geralt’s forearms as the witcher pulled jaskier to his chest. the response he got was a low growl, followed by a soft kiss to the side of his neck. “mm, suppose i can, if that’s what you’re after.”

jaskier leaned gently against geralt and closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the sensation of geralt’s lips and stubble against his neck. the soft kisses slowly became gentle bites, and he didn’t bother stifling a soft moan when he felt geralt’s sharp canines digging into his skin.

“careful now, witcher. i won’t be pleased if you draw blood,” jaskier sounded more wrecked than he’d anticipated, but the low growl of approval from geralt dismissed the thought from his mind. geralt began to work on the buttons of jaskier’s doublet, his fingers surprisingly nimble given the size of his hands. it was one of the many things jaskier loved about geralt, and he was quick to shrug out of the top as geralt finished and moved to strip him of it.

“you’d better be taking your own clothes off as well, i don’t intend to stand here and shiver alone,” jaskier turned around as he spoke, facing geralt now. the firelight made his scars stand out more, and the faint glint of his eyes sent a shiver through the bard. while other people found geralt threatening, he could feel a sudden rush of blood going straight to his cock. “c’mon. i’ll help,” jaskier reached for geralt’s shirt, undoing a couple of buttons before he was distracted by geralt’s hands sneaking up his own front. “now, now, geralt. focus. it’ll make me happy if we get you undressed, and i know you want me to be happy.”

that brought geralt up short, and he stared at jaskier for a moment before nodding, catching on to what he wanted. jaskier was just happy that geralt had removed his armor when they had first arrived, as he doubted either of them had the patience to take it all off. geralt stood still, waiting patiently as jaskier finished unbuttoning his top, untucking it from geralt’s pants before sliding it off of his arms. 

geralt, his patience apparently running thin, wrapped his arms around jaskier as soon as he was free from his shirt. there was no resistance on jaskier’s part as he was pulled into a heated kiss, moaning as he parted his lips. he felt like geralt was going to devour him, and had no opposition to this feeling whatsoever. gasping for breath when geralt abandoned his lips to kiss and bite along his jaw, jaskier moved his hands quickly to the ties on geralt’s trousers and began to undo them. he was pleased to feel the firm line of geralt’s hardening cock, giving it a light squeeze and reveling in the way geralt growled against his skin. 

“fucking hell, geralt,” jaskier gasped at a particularly rough bite to his neck, just below his ear. geralt made another pleased growling sound, sucking on the skin there in a clear effort to leave behind a mark. shoving geralt’s trousers down as much as he could, jaskier groaned when geralt rolled his hips forward, the witcher’s hands moving down to his ass and pulling jaskier’s body tight against his own. 

“off,” geralt rumbled, tugging at jaskier’s pants insistently. jaskier nodded wordlessly, his hands moving to begin untying and unbuttoning his own bottoms. he nudged geralt back, much to geralt’s displeasure, but he calmed down when jaskier bent down to tug off his boots, trousers, and underclothes, leaving him in just his undershirt.

“geralt, you need to- oh!” jaskier gasped in surprise when he was lifted up again, geralt wrapping an arm around his thighs. “you can just tell me where you want me to go, you know!” he huffed, earning himself no reply from geralt. jaskier sighed as he was carried to the bed, if one could call it that. the mattress was on the floor, surrounded by a frankly impressive number of furs and blankets. they looked haphazard at first, but once geralt had deposited him into the middle, jaskier realized that there was a slight dip in the center.

stretching out on his back, jaskier watched geralt as he stripped himself of the last of his clothes, kicking his boots and trousers aside before looking down at jaskier again. for a moment, it looked like geralt was just admiring the view, and jaskier smirked, spreading his legs and lifting the bottom of his undershirt.

“come here, geralt, before i get cold,” jaskier murmured. he didn’t have to wait long before geralt nearly pounced on him, covering the bard’s body with his own. the soft moan that left jaskier seemed to please geralt as he kissed along jaskier’s collarbones, pausing every few moments to nose against his skin and take a slow breath. “fuck, geralt,” jaskier groaned quietly, wrapping a leg around geralt’s waist and an arm around his shoulders, tangling his fingers into his witcher’s hair. 

geralt’s hands wandered over jaskier’s body, squeezing his thighs before pushing his hands under what remained of the bard’s clothes. geralt’s lips continued to move over jaskier’s skin, pulling away briefly and making an annoyed sound at the shirt that was still in his way. jaskier almost sat up to pull it off, but before he could, geralt had instead stuck his head under jaskier’s shirt, biting and kissing at his stomach before moving to his hips.

“oh, gods, geralt,” jaskier groaned, feeling geralt biting at his hips. he was sure to leave marks behind, but jaskier wasn’t upset by this in the least. if anything, it excited him more. “geralt!” jaskier gasped as his thighs were roughly pushed further apart before being hitched over the witcher’s shoulders. his surprise made geralt pause, looking up at jaskier from between his legs.

“i’m fine, you just surprised me,” jaskier assured him, reaching down and running his fingers through geralt’s hair to hold it out of his face. “don’t stop on my account,” jaskier smirked, and geralt merely growled again before ducking down. jaskier let a few colorful curses fly as he felt geralt’s lips on the side of his cock, kissing and licking up his length before ducking down lower to suck lightly on his balls.

“oh, gods above, geralt,” jaskier panted, fingers tightening in geralt’s hair as he moved even lower. thankfully, jaskier was pretty flexible, so he took it easily when geralt pushed his thighs nearly to his chest. a loud cry of pleasure left jaskier when he felt geralt’s tongue lapping over his hole, lightly at first, the only thing geralt had done gently tonight. jaskier whined, and geralt took the cue. pulling back, he spit messily on jaskier’s hole before diving back in, pressing his lips right against his puckered entrance before prodding with his tongue.

“geralt! ah, fuck, geralt, yes,” jaskier clutched the blanket beneath him with his free hand, his other still tangled tightly into geralt’s hair. “just like that, oh fuck me,” jaskier’s voice shook as geralt’s tongue pushed into him, licking him open. he could just barely hear the obscene slick noises coming from geralt’s lips and tongue, and jaskier closed his eyes tightly, his back arching away from the bed when he realized geralt was moaning. the sound was low and constant, but it was unmistakably a sound of pleasure coming from the witcher between his legs.

geralt was still going with enthusiasm, and jaskier was letting out a constant stream of lewd moans and curses when he felt geralt start to slip in the tip of his index finger. geralt had eaten him out before, but never this messily, and he’d never tried to finger him without using oil. geralt had large hands and long, thick, fingers. jaskier was nervous, but it turned out he didn’t need to be. geralt had been so sloppy with his saliva that his finger slid in with relative ease, and the thought alone made jaskier’s cock twitch. he whined when geralt pulled away, kissing his thigh and crooking his finger upward, rubbing the pad right against jaskier’s prostate.

“geralt!” jaskier cried out again, louder than before, kicking his heel against geralt’s back. “geralt of rivia, i swear to all of the gods, if you do not get some oil and fuck me right now,” jaskier didn’t need to finish his statement. geralt growled again, the sound low and absolutely feral. geralt sat up on his knees and leaned over, reaching over the edge of the bed and coming back with a vial of oil in his free hand. “well, let it never be said that you don’t come pre- geralt, must you?” jaskier groaned when geralt tore the cork from the vial with his teeth. something about the gesture was inexplicably sexy, and jaskier could have wept.

geralt smirked a little, cocky shit that he was, and jaskier did not miss it. huffing, the bard spread his legs further when geralt settled back between his legs, pouring oil over his fingers, and dripping a bit over jaskier’s sensitive hole for good measure. they always needed an ample amount when geralt was topping. jaskier was only a man, and geralt had what jaskier had best described as a third leg hidden in his trousers.

geralt pushed two fingers into jaskier right away, drawing a long and low moan from the man beneath him. he worked them in slowly, rocking in a bit more each time he pushed forward. jaskier was already so pliant and aroused, geralt’s earlier ministrations having left his cock hard and leaking against his stomach.

“geralt, i am not going to break, you know i won’t, so stop being so damn gentle. i can tell it’s killing you,” jaskier squirmed, pushing himself back against geralt’s fingers until geralt was buried in him up to the knuckle. the stretch made jaskier moan again, tossing his head back. he did not have to ask again, as geralt set a sudden and brutal pace with his fingers, driving deeply into jaskier. geralt leaned over his bard, holding himself up with an arm braced against the bed beside him, his other arm working quickly as his fingers curled to press roughly into jaskier’s prostate on every push inward.

“geralt!” jaskier nearly screamed his name, his hands scrambling for purchase on geralt’s upper arm and back. “geralt, geralt, oh fuck, geralt, you’ll make me cum, love, please,” jaskier was strung out and babbling, his whole body taut as a bowstring. geralt leaned down, pressing a filthy kiss to his lips and adding a third finger. jaskier gasped against geralt’s lips, unable to reciprocate the kiss as he orgasmed without any touch to his cock. geralt kept moving his fingers at his brutal pace until the bard was shaking from overstimulation, and even when he stopped, he didn’t pull them out.

“gods above, geralt,” jaskier panted as he came down, looking up at geralt with wide eyes. “you’re…” geralt froze up at the pause. “amazing,” jaskier finished, reaching up to cup geralt’s cheek. he slid his hand around to the back of geralt’s neck, pulling him down into a deep and messy kiss. “now fuck me like i know you’re dying to.” jaskier reached down, wrapping his other hand around geralt’s throbbing erection. jaskier grinned when geralt made a noise that could only be described as a purr, ducking down to nose against jaskier’s neck. scenting him, jaskier realized belatedly.

after a few more moments, geralt’s fingers slid out of him slowly. jaskier scrambled a little to find the oil again, pouring some into his palm before wrapping it around geralt’s impressive girth. geralt grunted softly, licking the side of jaskier’s neck before biting gently. he followed the bite with a kiss, making jaskier smile. even like this, his geralt was still in there, just a bit incapacitated. when he drew his hand away, geralt relaxed for a moment, nuzzling against jaskier’s neck.

“tell me,” geralt’s voice was low and even more gravelly than usual, sending a spark of arousal through jaskier.

“tell you what, my love?” jaskier ran a hand through geralt’s hair before holding it back, away from his face. “i know it’s hard right now, but i do need you to use your words.”

geralt drew back for a moment, a look of focus and concentration on his face. he was staring at jaskier in a way that unsettled him a little, but he waited it out, letting geralt find his words.

“you want this,” geralt eventually got the words out, sounding strained. “i know… i know i’m… but if you want to stop, i- i can, i won’t hurt you. i won’t let myself.” 

“geralt, you sweet, dense, man,” jaskier sighed, placing a hand on each side of geralt’s face. “i told you before. i want this. i want you to fuck me like your life depends on it. make me cum, make me cry, mark me up, throw me around, whatever. i trust you, i love you, and i am enjoying every second of this. trust me, i’ll tell you if it’s too much. you have my explicit permission and consent, geralt. whatever you need from me, i want you to take it.”

geralt, having apparently exhausted his ability to speak for the evening, leaned down to capture jaskier’s lips in a searing kiss. jaskier whimpered into it, hitching a leg over geralt’s hip and trying to pull him closer. it was a useless endeavor, there was no way for jaskier to actually move geralt in any kind of way, but geralt went along with it anyway. working a hand between their bodies, geralt grabbed the base of his cock and lined himself up with jaskier’s entrance, dragging the head over it a few times before slowly beginning to push inside.

jaskier broke the kiss as soon as geralt started to enter him, gasping at the initial stretch. he knew how big geralt was and had taken him dozens of times, but he still loved the first full push inside. jaskier whined, turning his head to the side as geralt kept his motion slow. he could feel geralt shaking as he tried to restrain himself, and jaskier huffed.

“geralt, for fuck’s sake, i said fuck me and i meant it, stop holding back,” jaskied snapped, tugging at geralt’s hair to encourage him. with a sudden low growl, geralt sat up on his knees, pulling jaskier up into his lap. the movement was swift, and jaskier cried out as geralt pulled him fully onto his cock. “oh, oh fuck, geralt, yes!” jaskier didn’t bother holding back, but then again, he rarely did.

geralt took jaskier by a firm grip on his hips, lifting just his hips up and moving him like he weighed nothing. jaskier threw his arms over his head, grabbing hold of the blankets above himself and crying out in pleasure as geralt started fucking into him hard and fast. jaskier was thankful for the blankets under his shoulders as geralt fucked into him hard enough to move the entire mattress a few inches. the feeling was sheer bliss, tinged with a hint of overstimulation since he’d already cum once. the bard was barely aware of the constant stream of moans and cries leaving him as geralt jerked him back to meet his thrusts, which were only becoming harder and faster.

“that’s it, geralt, that’s it, fuck!” jaskier squeezed his eyes shut as geralt’s cock rubbed against his prostate, making his own cock twitch. “gods, i’m so fucking full, geralt. i love that big fucking cock, love how you fuck me, don’t stop, don’t stop,” jaskier pleaded, lost in the sensations of pleasure and just how full he felt. geralt growled from above him, and the sharp sting of pain came from where jaskier felt his nails breaking skin. if anything, the pain just made him even more aroused.

suddenly, geralt slowed, running one of his hands over jaskier’s lower belly with a pleased rumble. jaskier thought maybe geralt was going to grasp his cock, but when he didn’t, the bard huffed in clear displeasure before looking up at his witcher.

“really, geralt, what are you- oh, gods, take me now,” jaskier stopped breathing, watching where geralt’s thumb was pressed against his skin. geralt had been holding his palm over the area, but when jaskier looked, it was like geralt wanted him to see. every time geralt thrust back into him, there was a small, but defined, bulge visible through jaskier’s skin. “fucking hell, geralt, this is how i die, split open on your fucking massive co- ah!” jaskier was cut off abruptly when geralt grabbed both of his hips again, fucking into him with a new sense of vigor.

“gonna cum, geralt, don’t stop, please, geralt, geralt,” jaskier was repeating geralt’s name like he was praying it, and he was more than willing to worship the man currently giving him the fuck of his life. jaskier shot a hand down to grasp his cock, feeling geralt’s movements begin to get more frantic as well. “you going to cum for me, witcher? fill me up, make me feel it, geralt, please,” jaskier pleaded, stroking himself in quick bursts just over the tip.

geralt gave a few more harsh thrusts before he stopped, yanking jaskier down on his cock and letting out the most feral and desperate moan jaskier had ever heard. he was quickly pushed over the edge to his own second orgasm, clenching down hard around geralt’s cock as he jerked himself off. it was only a few moments before jaskier had to drop his hand, the oversensitivity becoming too much. 

when jaskier started to come down, he squirmed a little. geralt was still, rubbing his thumbs in gentle back and forth movements over jaskier’s hips. letting out a shaky breath, jaskier reached up to push his own hair out of his face. he wasn’t given a chance to speak before geralt leaned down, wrapping both arms around jaskier and carefully picking him up to sit properly in geralt’s lap. it was then that jaskier felt a pull from where their bodies were still joined, causing him and geralt both to shiver.

“geralt, what… are… are we stuck?” jaskier tried to remain calm. geralt carefully shifted them until the witcher was sitting on his ass, cradling jaskier in his lap, while the bard wrapped his legs around geralt’s back. geralt kissed jaskier’s shoulder, making a contemplative purring noise before nodding.

“my knot,” geralt murmured, and jaskier immediately felt his brain go into overdrive. while geralt had warned him of a great many things, and jaskier had given him very explicit permission to do whatever he wanted, he certainly hadn’t seen that one coming.

“your knot,” jaskier replied, running a hand through geralt’s hair as the witcher continued to nose at and kiss where the bard’s neck met his shoulder. “well. you know, geralt, you never cease to amaze me,” jaskier laughed breathlessly, and he felt a rumble come from geralt’s chest before the witcher’s arms tightened around his waist. tossing his arms around geralt’s shoulders, jaskier basked in geralt’s warm embrace before he felt geralt shift, almost like he was uncomfortable.

“you can move, love. i told you, take what you need,” jaskier murmured, kissing the top of geralt’s head. geralt made a noise almost akin to a purr, sliding his hands down to jaskier’s ass. he rested one hand on one of his cheeks, the other fingers reaching down to trace where jaskier’s rim was stretched around him. jaskier shivered, biting his lip against a quiet whimper. geralt had never made him cum more than twice, but he had a strong feeling tonight he would. 

slowly, geralt rubbed the pad of his index finger around jaskier’s stretched hole. the more he focused, the more jaskier realized he could feel geralt’s knot. without thinking too hard about it, he tightened experimentally around geralt’s cock. the feeling immediately drew a moan from them both, geralt’s buried against jaskier’s shoulder. slowly, geralt moved both of his hands to jaskier’s asscheeks, spreading him before lifting him just slightly. the growl that left geralt overpowered the high pitched whine that left his bard, and jaskier tossed his head back.

“carefully, geralt, carefully,” jaskier panted like he’d just run a mile, his fingers gripping tightly to geralt’s shoulders. geralt hummed in agreement before he began to move jaskier, testing both of their limits. jaskier quickly realized there wasn’t much moving he could do and let geralt have complete control, their movements settling into more of a lazy grind. jaskier slumped into geralt, one hand clutching his back and the other digging nails into his bicep.

“geralt,” jaskier whimpered as geralt moved him, the overstimulation making him shudder against geralt’s chest. geralt was making his purring sound again, and jaskier was quickly falling in love with the way he could feel the vibration in his own chest. he gasped when geralt suddenly twitched, rocking his hips upward. jaskier felt geralt’s cock twitch inside of him, and he had a sudden realization.

“are you going to cum again? can you?” jaskier felt his own cock twitching back to life at the thought, even though it was much too soon for him to get it up again. then again, geralt had been able to do some pretty amazing things to him in the past. geralt nodded against jaskier’s shoulder before pulling away to look up at him. jaskier pushed geralt’s hair back from his face, offering him a small smile. “go on then. make yourself cum again. i want to feel you fill me, geralt.”

that was, apparently, all the witcher needed to hear. an animalistic growl left him, and geralt went for jaskier’s throat again as he started to grind and rock up into him with renewed vigor. the tug against his rim made jaskier moan, tilting his head back and biting his lip. he could already feel the smattering of bruises geralt had left behind on his throat, and he knew he’d wear them with pride.

jaskier hissed when he felt geralt’s hand around his half hard cock, the touch shockingly gentle. geralt clearly did not want to be alone in his pleasure, and the gesture was oddly sweet, in jaskier’s opinion. he exhaled shakily, moving his hips slowly in time with geralt, already feeling the slow build of a third orgasm.

“gods, geralt, you’ll be my death,” jaskier whimpered, clenching around geralt’s cock and his knot when he felt geralt’s free hand on his ass, fingers teasing around his sensitive rim. the knot had jaskier stretched to his limits, he knew there was no way geralt was getting so much as a fingertip in him, but the gentle touch against his slick skin was enough to make him shiver. geralt nipped and sucked at his neck again, a much lower growl leaving him. jaskier felt geralt’s movements become more erratic, desperate to reach his own peak again.

“come on, love, make me cum again. you know how good it’ll feel, cum with me,” jaskier murmured, carding his fingers through geralt’s hair before curving his fingers around the back of his neck. geralt grunted in response, his hand moving faster over jaskier’s cock, his grip tightening around the tip and loosening around the base, twisting his wrist just slightly on the way up, exactly how he knew the bard liked it.

“that’s it geralt, just like that, good boy, oh fuck me,” jaskier’s breath hitched. “geralt, i’m going to cum, i’m- i’m coming, fuck fuck fuck, geralt!” jaskier cried out his witcher’s name, loud and shameless, as he felt his third orgasm course through him. he shook in geralt’s embrace, thankful for the witcher’s strong arm around his back to keep them pressed together. 

as jaskier nearly blacked out from the force of his orgasm and the intensity of the moment, he felt geralt’s cock twitch inside of his clenching hole yet again. this time, he felt the unmistakable heat of geralt spilling into him again, his knot keeping it all trapped inside of him. somewhere in the back of his mind, jaskier was vaguely aware that he was nearly sobbing from pleasure and overstimulation, and he felt geralt’s rumbling purr against his chest again.

jaskier could only whimper when geralt shifted them yet again, the slightest movement making him shudder. he could feel the way he was clenching around geralt’s cock without meaning to, and the responding low rumble from geralt. when geralt finally settled them down, the witcher was stretched out on his back with jaskier straddling him, lying completely boneless against his chest. 

jaskier whined wordlessly again when geralt moved to pull a heavy fur over their joined bodies, and the sound prompted geralt to purr more loudly. when they were both finally still, jaskier let out a slow breath, resting his cheek against geralt’s chest and listening to his slow heartbeat. geralt’s arms wound around jaskier’s waist, one large hand resting in the middle of his back while the other was pressed just above his ass, his thumbs rubbing gently back and forth.

“mm, geralt?” jaskier spoke up eventually, his voice soft and his words slurred from exhaustion. geralt drummed his fingers against the bard’s back, and he took that as an acknowledgement. “you are going to be the death of me, my dear witcher.” 

jaskier glanced up at geralt, and there was an unmistakable, but small, smile tugging at the corners of the witcher’s lips. jaskier smiled back, closing his eyes and allowing geralt to kiss his forehead before he put his head back down, his ear to geralt’s chest again. the low, rumbling, purr was constant, and jaskier was sure it would lull him to sleep in a matter of minutes.

“love you, geralt,” jaskier murmured, as geralt’s fingers moved through his hair, pushing it out of his face.

“love you, too,” geralt replied, his voice even more low and gravelly than usual. jaskier was surprised he’d gotten a verbal reply, but he didn’t get much time to dwell on it. within a few more moments, he was asleep, geralt’s purr still rumbling through his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on twit! @ hauntedstarc

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @ hauntedstarc


End file.
